


Kiss the Boy

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Boy-turned-Merman, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Magic, Mating, Merman sex, Merman!Percy, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, human!Triton, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy sells his soul, well more like his body, to Triton for a deal. Percy wants to become a merman, to finally be free and not having to fear a third Great Prophecy. Before he can have that freedom, Triton demands to keep him for a year.<br/>Things would have been considerably easier if Triton would be able to use his words. Then again, same goes for Percy.<br/>Or: It's one big, kinky misunderstanding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Boy

Title: Kiss the Boy – Twisted Turns of Events

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, boy-turned-merman, inter-special sex, explicit intercourse, anal, BDSM, spanking, mating, mpreg, breeding

Main Pairing: Tritercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Triton, Perseus Jackson

Summary: After the Giant War, Percy had only one wish. He wanted to be free, wanted to feel the sea around him every day. But he had no one to turn to for this wish. No one aside from Triton. Triton however demands something in return. Is Percy willing to pay the price...?

 

**Kiss the Boy**

_ Twisted Turns of Events _

 

Exhaustion was an odd emotion. On one hand, it was irritating, because everything ached and the need to just lay down and do nothing was immense. On the other hand though, it was energizing, because it was followed by this intense feeling of accomplishment. Exhaustion was like your body telling you _Well done, buddy, you did great_.

He was spending too much time with a teenage boy if that was what his thoughts sounded like. Grunting slightly, Triton stood, stretching to work some kinks out. He smoothed his Armani suit out and pushed his chair away to stand up. Being human was exhausting, in both ways.

It had been disgusting too, at first. He had always preferred to be a merman. But this time, it was inevitable. Leaving his office, he strode through the halls. His eyes were trained on the glass-walls. Strong, massive glass behind which was a gigantic aquarium. This house, his house, was one of a kind. All inner walls were made of glass, with enough space between them to get a decent aquarium running through his whole house, all kinds of fishes and sea creatures swimming past him. He had let this house be designed like that for one very special and rare creature though. One he had more or less captured by accident. A sly smirk slid onto his face as he remembered what had happened all those months ago, what had changed his view on the world and the place he called home.

 

/flashback\

 

_Triton found himself unwillingly swimming to the shore. He wasn't even sure why he had decided to go there anyway. But there had been a call, inside his head. A repeated call, a prayer. Normally, it was pretty easy for a god to ignore such things. But this call was special. Different._

_Because it came from none other but Perseus Jackson._

_Which was probably the only reason he found himself swimming to the place Percy's voice was begging him to meet at the moment. Because his half-brother had never willingly seeked him out before. Whatever the reason may be, Triton needed to know._

_He knew that the Giant War had taken its toll on the young hero of Olympus, more so than on most others. It wasn't a secret that Percy pulled back from his friends and family. But that he would turn to Triton? He wouldn't have thought that to be a possibility. Whatever may the reason be that Percy was calling for him, Triton was intrigued to know._

_Because there was a second thing he could admit to himself, aside from how hard the war had hit the demigod. The awkward, annoying kid he had first met had grown into a strong, independent, clever and beautiful young man. Triton licked his lips as he remembered how he had fought aside his half-brother during the big show-down against Gaia. The boy knew what he was doing, he was an excellent fighter with so much grace. The way he handled the sea, strong and wise as Triton had always thought only the Sea Gods were capable of. But there was this other side to the boy too, Triton had seen it when Percy had talked to the hippocampi, to the fishes and to his pegasus Roulette (he wasn't sure if that was the right name though...). A tender, loving and caring side. One that spoke volumes of what a good mother the boy would one day be. One that spoke directly to Triton's mating instincts and his groin._

“ _You came.”_

_The relieve in Percy's voice was evident. Triton grunted in reply as he slowly emerged from the ocean. With the water pearling off his body, his two tails changed into two legs. If he was meeting Percy, he would be meeting the boy on equal grounds. Coming to stand in front of the teen, he took the boys appearance in. If possible, he had grown even more beautiful. There were other things he noticed too though. The dark bags beneath his eyes, how untypically thin he was looking, the longer hair as though he had simply not cared to get it cut._

“ _Yes, Perseus?”, grunted Triton, displaying his best annoyed expression. “You called? You're aware I'm not a genie, appearing whenever you deem it fit.”_

“ _Too bad, because I was hoping you'd grand me a wish”, mumbled Percy awkwardly._

_The teen shifted from one leg to the other, avoiding eye-contact. As if, whatever it may be that he wanted, was something he knew Triton wasn't going to like. This only intrigued the god more._

“ _I don't have time to waste. Now speak”, demanded the king of Atlantis._

“ _I need to become a merman”, sputtered Percy, followed by silent curses. “I mean... I... Please. I don't know who to turn to with this. Most gods... I don't trust them. Either they hate me, or the ones that don't hate me... Well... Aphrodite had been toying with me for long enough, I don't want to be in debt to her. And dad... he would throw a fuss about it, start treating me like the highly priced prince he wants me to become. I don't want to live up to his expectations. But you... We fought good, didn't we? I figured we're... getting along. Not like friends or Olympus forbid brothers, but... we can exist next to each other by now. And that's what I need. I want you to do me a favor. And I'm willing to pay any price. Whatever it is you want, name it.”_

“ _Before any such deals are made, I want you to tell me why. You explained in great detail why me, but why at all?”, demanded Triton to know, folding his arms over his chest._

“ _I can't... I don't... Ever since I was rescued from Ta...that place... I don't know how to adjust. I'm having a hard time around them. They're all treating me like some kind of victim. I'm not a victim. I could live with it, if people would give me the chance to finally get over it. But whenever they see me, they get that distantly sad and guilty look in their eyes, which inevitably reminds me of what I've been through. At that rate, I'll never get over it. I want a new, fresh start. I know it's selfish, I know it'll hurt them and I'm sorry for that. But I deserve to have a life too, to not constantly be reminded of the... of... I want a fresh start, somewhere where no gods or demi-gods will come and bother me and bug me and keep asking questions and worrying and I can't... No place on this planet will be like that for me, aside from the sea. The gods stay away, because it's dad's realm and if they want to meet him, they meet on Olympus. And demi-gods can't just go to Atlantis like that. I want a new life, in Atlantis. I want the freedom and beauty the ocean has to offer to me.”_

_He could have kept talking for hours, Triton was sure. But the boy already had him. The shining of his eyes was loyal and true. Real passion for the sea. Something that made Triton's heart swell._

“ _Very well”, nodded Triton. “If you are willing to carry out your end of this bargain, I will turn you into a merman.”_

“ _Anything. I already said that!”, interrupted Percy with wide and hopeful eyes._

_The boy was giddy, there was this light back in his eyes, something Triton did not remember seeing when they had fought side by side. Something he had found himself missing._

“ _You shouldn't agree without knowing the consequences”, warned Triton._

“ _Then tell me, if you want me to hear it first before we seal the deal!”, huffed Percy with a slight pout. “I will do it anyway. I'll do anything, as long as it'll mean I get my life back. Get a new life.”_

“ _I will turn you into a merman. But before you go to live in Atlantis, you will bear me an heir”, stated Triton in a calm and even voice, watching Percy's eyes widen in surprise. “For the time of your pregnancy, you will answer to my beck and call and serve me in any way I demand it, which will also include sexually. Mermen are very horny during pregnancies and dominants always feel a very strong pull to take their pregnant mates.”_

_Triton bit back a chuckle, he simply knew that Percy would turn around and run right now. “Okay.”_

 

/flashback|end\

 

Triton was still wondering what may have possessed Percy to agree after all. Especially now. The longer Percy's time in Triton's 'captivity' lasted, the more Percy pulled away from him. To Triton, it seemed as though Percy had had walls up as defense at first, but with the months that dragged by, he lost his grasp on those walls to keep him safe. It had made taking Percy more and more painful for Triton. Because where the teen had at first been willing, probably seeing his goal in front of his eyes and willing to do the task to reach said goal, he was now withdrawn. It made the sex feel more like rape to Triton. This had gone so far that Triton was even considering letting Percy go early, even though that was against every instinct Triton had. Because a dominant merman  _was_ overly protective of their mate during pregnancy, they didn't just feel a pull toward their submissive, they also needed to see the submissive and the growing baby within the submissive safe. It had been why Triton had made Percy stay with him for the course of the pregnancy. But seeing his mate so unhappy, so devastated... it hurt Triton.

He should have never tricked Percy into this mating anyway. But the boy had been tempting him for too long. And at first, Triton had meant his demand as a joke, he would have never thought Percy would actually agree. But Percy was everything he had ever looked for in a mate. Even if the only time he would ever get with his mate would be these nine months, he would still have the child as a reminder that Percy had once been his. That Percy would always be his. Even after leaving, the mate bond of a merman was a strong thing. Percy would never be able to mate with someone else again. Maybe he was being a selfish jerk for taking this from Percy, but he would not be able to live on, knowing someone else may have snatched Percy away. As a human, that had not been a problem, human relation ships didn't last, they were meaningless and short-lived. But if Percy would have found a mermaid or merman to be with, Triton would have lost him forever.

Not that he hadn't already lost him too with this. The beautiful boy would never look at him again, would never willingly seek him out again once he would be set free.

That was the reason he had not let Percy go yet, even though he had considered it. He was too selfish for that. Percy was already hating him, nothing he could do would make it worse, so why shouldn't he enjoy the time he got with the boy?

“Perseus. Come here. I know you've seen me leaving my office. You know you're supposed to wait in the bedroom for me after I'm done with work. You also know that you'll be punished for this misbehavior. If you don't come here right away, I will double this punishment”, called Triton.

This was one of the things Triton took as  _hint_ . Where Percy had been obedient and following Triton's rules at first, he grew sloppy and forget full the longer their time together lasted. He didn't show up on time, as though he was avoiding being alone with Triton for as long as possible.

“Yes... Master Triton?”, answered Percy in a timid voice.

The young merboy emerged from the lake-like entrance to the aquarium at the side of the bed. Triton grunted and nodded slowly. Percy had been a beauty as human, but as a merman, he was simply breathtaking. Blue scales and skin, a soft and light blue, a single, sleek tale, just beautiful. Especially now. Triton walked over to the entrance and leaned down, grabbing Percy slowly around the waist to lift him out of the water. The boy had no means of escape. He had no legs anymore, there was no way he could walk out of the house. He couldn't leave Triton. He was Triton's, completely. The king of Atlantis gulped hard, he didn't want to think about the moment he would have to let Percy go. But he was a man of honor, once the baby would be born, he would set the boy free, just as he had promised. It was their deal.

All that was left was enjoying the now. Placing Percy on the bed, he marveled at the boy's current beauty. Current that was, because it wouldn't last for much longer. He would be due soon, beautifully round with child. The boy blushed beneath the intense stare, but his hands still found their way to rest on the round stomach. It was instincts, maternal instincts of a pregnant submissive. The need to protect the unborn child whenever its mother was feeling uncomfortable. And Percy had always been very protective over those he held dear.

“Turn around. You know you earned yourself a spanking with your tardiness”, ordered Triton.

“Yes, Master Triton”, murmured the younger son of Poseidon.

He knelt, keeping his body up with his arms, staring strictly down at the mattress. Yet another one of those things Triton came to notice as certain signs. Shaking his head, Triton turned his attention to the merboy's backside. Breathing deep, he lifted his hand high above his head. By now he had much experience spanking Percy. The boy disobeyed him at least once a day. Percy grunted beneath the first hit, but remained silent otherwise. He always took his punishments like a good boy, at least. And Triton enjoyed the change of color, this wonderful purple he turned as he got spanked hard.

“You need to start listening to my commands, Perseus”, growled Triton irritated. “We have a deal. And the deal was that you would obey me, yet you fail to do so for some time now.”

“I—I'm sorry, Master Triton”, whispered Percy, panting as the spanking grew harder.

Triton gritted his teeth, just putting more strength into his spanking. He was going to miss this. Not just punishing Percy or fucking him, but also going to bed with his warm body next to him instead of alone. Just generally having the pretty thing around.

“That's enough for today”, declared Triton after only ten minutes.

He was still tired from work, briefly wondering how much easier this may get once he would return back to the palace. But then he wouldn't have Percy to turn to in the nights, so his job as king would also get so much harder. Slowly shedding his suit, he contemplated how a life without Percy would be working now anyway. Once naked, he turned Percy some so the boy was laying on his side, more comfortable so for the highly pregnant boy. Triton smiled as he laid down behind Percy, sliding one arm around the teen's waist to rest upon the round belly. Placing kisses on the boy's neck, his other hand found its way to the back of Percy's tail.

“Sh, relax”, whispered Triton as he felt the boy tense.

His fingers circled a softer spot of scales, massaging it tenderly with two fingers while kissing and biting Percy's neck. He needed the boy to relax enough so the scales would open up and reveal the submissive's entrance. Teasing was always enough to easily get Percy to open up, the boy's body was very responsive when it came to such things. Especially since the soft scales were still tender from the spanking. Percy gasped beneath the touch as the tight hole finally let Triton pass. Pushing two fingers in, he started scissoring the teen, thrusting in deep and hard.

“There”, whispered Triton proudly. “That's a good boy. Push back against me like the wanton little thing you are. Come, you _know_ you enjoy the sex. Yes, that's it. Good boy.”

Percy whimpered beneath the administrations. Triton loved the sounds his boy could make during intercourse. Pulling his fingers back out, he shifted some. He was already as hard as can be, he always was when Percy was laying in front of him like that. Positioning his cock in front of the tightness, he slowly entered the well-fitted tightness of his mate. Both of them grunted at the same time. Triton rocked slowly, thrusting deeper but staying cautious. The bigger Percy's stomach grew, the more cautious Triton became during their mating.

“You're so beautiful when aroused”, murmured the king softly, scratching Percy's neck with his teeth. “And you're so tight, it's amazing. Considering how often I fuck you.”

Percy remained silent. He always did. Triton huffed. He would love to have him more vocal, but he couldn't have everything, he supposed. So it was his job to not just keep moving and fucking but also to keep talking. He enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by his mate in such a way, until it couldn't last any longer and he came, deep within the already pregnant boy. Panting hard and pleased, he stayed within his mate, both arms wrapped around Percy's waist. The boy had come too, even without touching. By now the pregnancy had gotten him horny enough for him to come that easily. Triton started placing kisses on Percy's shoulders again.

“Are you going to throw me into the pond again now?”, muttered Percy monotonously.

The king frowned, stopping his kisses. His voice wasn't completely monotonous. There was something. Something Triton had missed before. A tone of sadness and remorse.

“Why do you ask like that?”, asked Triton with a frown. “I keep 'throwing' you back in so you can be away from me. Don't think I haven't noticed how much you shy away from me these days. There is no sense in forcing you to cuddle. Post-coital cuddling is something that should be enjoyed.”

“C—Cuddling? This is cuddling?”, frowned the half-blood, craning his neck to stare at him.

“What did you think it was?”, asked Triton slowly.

“You, gloating in your victory over me”, shrugged Percy, turning back again.

“Why should I be gl--”

“Because I'm a victory to you”, spat the teenager angered. “You got daddy's darling knocked up, that's it, isn't it? That's the whole point of this. And once I give birth, you dump me.”

The odd thing was that he didn't sound angry because of the being knocked up part, but rather about being dumped. Was that it? Was Percy pulling away because of this? Not because his walls were crumbling and he was hating being held prisoner, but because he was growing angry upon being released? But that was utterly ridiculous. Triton shook his head.

“Is that it? Is that the reason why you are misbehaving so badly these days?”, frowned Triton.

“Yes”, hissed Percy with a glare, hugging the pillow close. “Why should _I_ be putting feelings into this if it'll be over soon anyway? If I will be thrown away by you anyway as soon as I'm done being your good, little breeding bitch so you can gloat in dad's face.”

“You... _enjoy_ being here? With me?”, asked the king slowly, dumbly.

Percy turned to stare at him as though he was the biggest idiot on this planet. “I wouldn't have agreed to those terms otherwise. I'm not a  _whore_ . I wouldn't have agreed to become your  _sex toy_ if I wouldn't at least find you attractive!”

“Then... why did you pull away in the past weeks...? If you say to enjoy it while it lasts... You haven't been here on time a single time in the past four weeks!”, grunted the confused king.

“B—Because”, started Percy and blushed. “You'd punish me then. And I enjoy the punishments, okay? So this _was_ me enjoying it while it lasts.”

“And you seriously think I would fuck you every single night if this would be about _gloating_?”, huffed Triton with one raised eyebrow. “You—I chose this as the deal because I wanted you to bear my heir, because I wanted _you_. You're all I could ever want in a mate, you are how I'd imagine the perfect mother to my children. This was me trying to work around the fact that you hate me.”

“I don't hate you!”, exclaimed Percy, wildly waving his arms around. “I am not capable of hating! Have you met me?! I mean, sure we had a rough start, but we got along relatively good during the war and then... I mean, why do you think I turned to you? Not just because there was no one else. Hermes would have done it too. Apollo too probably. But I wanted to have a chance to be closer to you. If I'd put that trust into you, maybe you would put some trust into me. I didn't expect you to put your cock into me! B... But... you mean...”

“We probably should have talked this through at the beginning”, muttered Triton, slowly sliding out of Percy so he could turn the teen to face him fully. “I... harbor feelings for you. I desire you as a mate. And, as I'm pretty sure you don't know seeing as you don't care much to learn about the society around you, mermen mate for life. I never wanted you for _breeding_. I wanted you to carry my heir, you know that. I've said this plenty of times. My heir. The heir is a legal child to the king. Born by the queen. You're mine, you're my queen. Ever since I impregnated you. You would have been my secret queen, me being the only one to know your status. I would have set you free, let you live a normal life as you wanted it. But if... you would not want to leave me, then stay with me. Stay with me as the queen you have become the day I first claimed you.”

“This... sounds an awful lot like a proposal”, muttered Percy and blushed slightly.

“Consider it to be exactly that”, nodded Triton slightly amused, caressing his neck. “The dominant forms a life-long mate-bond via impregnating the submissive. I bound myself to you the moment you fell pregnant with my child. But you are still free. You can still sleep around. Not chose another life-mate, but you could still be free. You can seal the mate-bond though.”

“H—How...?”, whispered Percy unsure, resting his hands on Triton's chest.

“You know where the tale of true love's first kiss origins from?”, smirked Triton. “It's our culture. A submissive promises himself or herself to a dominant with their first kiss. Something so pure, so innocent. So right. It's why I never kissed you before. Even if I may have taken your opportunity of choosing a life-mate from you, as long as you haven't agreed to _our_ bond, you can still have relationships with others. Just like the inferior humans. But we merfolk, once a bond is forged, it can never be broken. It's against our very core, against our DNA, to be unfaithful to our mates. Kiss me and you will never be able to sleep with another man.”

Percy bit his lips and gulped before slowly leaning up. His lips were soft and salty and delicious, pure and innocent. Triton rested one hand on Percy's lower back, the other on his rounded stomach. The kiss felt magical, or maybe that was his imagination because he had dreamed of this kiss for months now, he had been starved for this kiss. Having his mate pregnant with his child, but the bond not yet completed, it had been driving him insane.

“So...”, panted Percy as they parted again, licking his lips hungrily. “That at least solves my where-to-stay problem. I'm assuming the palace?”

“The queen, quite old-fashionably, does live in the palace with the king, yes”, chuckled Triton amused, getting comfortable again. “You shall move in with me. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”, sputtered Percy surprised as he was pulled down by Triton so he was resting on the king's chest. “What...? Why tomorrow?”

“We can go right away too, if you'd like”, smirked Triton teasingly. “The only reason I am staying in this house and in this horrible body is because you are here. But I'm the king. I should return to the palace as soon as possible. The plan was to return with my heir after the birth to raise her there. But now I shall return with my heir and also with my mate, to impregnate said mate again.”

“Really now?”, huffed Percy with one challenging eyebrow.

“How did you phrase it earlier...? You're my breeding bitch. And you just signed a life-time contract of being that breeding bitch”, hummed Triton amused, running his fingers through Percy's hair. “I am the king. And the king should be surrounded by many worthy heirs. Very many.”

“Okay”, replied Percy, just as fast as he had agreed those eight months ago. “I can do that.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
